tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Doctor Will See You Now
Log Title: The Doctor Will See You Now Characters: Blockade, Harbinger, Redline, Soundwave Location: The Rollout Bar/Repair Bay - Tarn Date: December 16, 2018 TP: NOn-TP Summary: Redline badgers Soundwave into a routine check-up. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 21:05:56 on Sunday, 16 December 2018.' ' ' Soundwave comes to the Rollout today. Hes without his cassettes, maybe happy to be out alone. He looks around a moment, taking in the environment. Blockade is already inside, feet up on another chair as he sips at a drink that sparkles prettily. Soundwave motions to Blockade. "He knows that his drink sare on my tab." he moves to sit by but not next to Blockade. Some people liek to drink without the boss there and hes ready to allow that to happen. He motions to one otf the staff. "Something strong tonight." he says in a quieter then normal voice. Blockade nods to Soundwave. "An' I'm much obliged," he says, pleased. Soundwave nods "Yes." He says. "Get a couple of these in me and I'll show my skill that I showed Harbinger in here." Blockade hehs. "Is it one that is safe to do in public?" Soundwave pauses. "She didn't think I had rhythm. I showed her some dance moves." Blockade nods. "I guess that'd be safe enough here, then." He sips his drink. "Better you'n me." Soundwave shakes his head. "Not drunk enough here. But rest assured I'm pretty good at it." Blockade has been sitting in one place long enough for his lower half to be settled into recharge without his top half. His unique skill- controlled laziness. "Yeah, it'd take a -lot- of drinks to get me anywhere on a dance floor.." Soundwave nods "Drinking makes anyone pretty brave." he says as he gets his drink. He takes it, looks at it for half a second and then opens his facemask just enough to down the whole thing at once and slam it back. "Refill." Blockade hehs. "Must have had a rough cycle." Soundwave pauses. "Training cassettes and being assigned a new list of missions since I've been doing well." Blockade nods. "At least there's good stuff to drink." <> Harbinger says, "Pops!" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "What did you do?" Soundwave nods "Yes." He then tilts his head at radio transmissions. "Put the third one in a to-go cup." <> Harbinger says, "There is a big red button..... I want to push it. It calls me to push it. Can I push it?" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Where are you?" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "and no. do not push anything you are not authorized to push." Blockade shakes his head. "Gonna get charged and fly?" <> Harbinger says, "But... but you said I would lead some day! So I need to know what the buttons do! So I'm gonna push it!" Soundwave shakes his head. "Going to get a buzz and deal with Harbinger." He saysa. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "HARBINGER." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Tracind your location. Am I going to have to teach you about disobedience?" <> Redline says, "Commander Soundwave, so glad to have you on the line." Blockade nods. "She's a cute little thing," he comments. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "This better be important." Soundwave shakes his head. "Not when shes pressing buttons." he stands. "Returning to Trypticon." <> Redline says, "You have yet to come in for your mandated physical. I can, howevber, postpone it temporarily." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I have a situation with Harbinger to deal with. But yes. It can be postponed. Soundwave: Fully capable of own maintenance." <> Blockade says, "Yeah, probably not a good idea to go to medical with three hard drinks in ya. Made that mistake before." <> Redline says, "You know the rules, Commander. You must still get a medic's official rating." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Soundwave is operating at 100 percent efficiency. Harbinger. Keep away from those buttons." <> Redline says, "I believe you also need a physical, Blockade." <> Blockade says, "I got checked out when I got thawed. Didn't think they came around that often." <> Redline says, "And do I need to inform Lord Megatron of your dereliction of duty, Commander?" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "No, sir. I will report once I have harbinger away from red buttons." <> Harbinger says, "I didn't touch it!.. Yet " <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "slaggit!" Soundwave turns on his heel to leave a big ball of cassette deck rage! <> Redline says, "When were you thawed and who signed off on your physical, Blockade?" <> Blockade says, "Ahhhh... it's been, what, six, seven sweeps? Seven sweeps. Not even a whole ano-cycle." <> Blockade says, "I think Triage was on duty." <> Blockade says, "I stopped paying attention after the "you're free to go, don't come back unless you have a hole in you" speech." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Maintenance is always a good idea. If its been a while. nngh. Report in." <> Blockade says, "Well, slag, if I'm gonna be ordered in..." <> Harbinger says, "Pops, it is good that I dont need to go to him if all the things you call him are true." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Its not really an order. I wouldnt take anything I say as an order for hte next half a cycle or so" <> Redline says, "You may have my next appointment after the Commander." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I dont calla nyone anything. You can trust him hes a medic." <> Blockade says, "Might still take me a while t'get there, Redline. It's a long flight at my speeds." <> Redline says, "And I don't forsee the Commander being ready any time soon." <> Blockade says, "Eh, if the squirt would come here and play cards with me, Soundwave'd be free to meet up with ya." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "hear that, Harbinger? Blockade wants to play cards." <> Redline says, "And if I were to see the Commander now, you would need to extricate yourself from the cards and get a move on so that you would make it in time for your appointment." <> Blockade says, "Look, I can watch the kidlet or I can get a move on. I don't think she'd find riding around with me entertaining for more than a few nanokliks." <> Redline says, "Medical appointments are a necessity, Blockade." <> Blockade says, "I'm just sayin'. I c'n only do what I c'n do, right?" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I could come immediately. It would mean I'd have to bring Harbinger with me and she's destructive" <> Redline says, "Destructive is distracting and I need not remind you what may happen should I get... distracted." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Well then, Im busy with her so you should be able to see Blockade first." <> Harbinger says, "Redline? I want to see him! I promise I'll be good... ish." <> Harbinger says, "And Blockade is my champion.. so he has to come along to." <> Blockade says, "Well, I'm movin, but like I said, on t'other side of the planet. It's a long walk." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I'm on my way." <> Harbinger says, "I'll take a shuttle and pick you up!" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "you can drive? I mean yes. yes do that." <> Blockade says, "Well, that'd be faster. At least, if there's no crashes." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Harbinger. Can you pilot without crashing things?" <> Redline says, "Then I shall arraange my schedule to see the three of you... at the same time." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I am here. I do not disobey direct orders." <> Harbinger says, "I am sure I can figure it out, Pops. Probably. Maybe..." <> Harbinger says, "Have to learn at some point right?" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Just..walk on down here. Blockade. Flag a shuttle." <> Blockade says, "Aww, they never listen to grunts like me." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "do not fly a shuttle anywhere harbinger." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "tell them it is under my command. When Megatron is not present, I am the voice of the empire." <> Blockade says, "Alright, sir." Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn The repair bay in Tarn is a cold, uncomfortable place where one is encouraged to recover and leave as quickly as possible. However, its medical technology is among the most advanced on the planet, and the gleaming new facility provides the best chance for soldiers returning from battle to regain their life and strength. Unfortunately the fact that they'll be sent right back out to be damaged again almost immediately seems to make most medics callous to their patients' overall comfort and well-being outside of simple battle-readiness. Soundwave shows up by himself. "Harbinger should be along shortly." He says as he enters the repair bay. Hes looking very ragged, his optic band darker than normal, otherwise hes outwardly in pretty good condition. He sits against a wall, offlining his optics for a moment. Redline looks over the Commander as he enters the medical bay. "Your assessment is a long way from correct, Commander. The shape you are in is intolerable. Lord Megatron would be furious if you went into battle in that condition and had a malfunction." Soundwave waves his hand a bit. "Condition: Operational." he says in his normal synthesized voice. "If you want you can see hte others first." Harbinger comes into the Repair Bay, floating her way in instead of walking, whistling to herself as she holds her hammer behind her back.. which is slightly bigger then her so somewhat hard to 'hide'. Redline narrows his optics at Soundwave. "Operational is far from optimal. Who do you think Lord Megatron would be furious with more if you malfunctioned? Let me give you a hint, Commander, it is not you." Blockade 's presence is announced by a subtle shaking before he comes through the door- he's not a small mech. But it seems that invoking Soundwave's name did suffice to get him to Tarn faster than he can fly. The big guy stomps just inside, then moves to one side of the door and stands in an easy guard stance out of sheer habit, arms folded. Soundwave looks to the Floating Harbinger and is glad that shes not causing any trouble. He nods to Redline. "Your assessment is correct. But if you scan my systems, you will not see any life threatening injuries." Redline looks hard at Soundwave one more time. "There may not be now but not being in proper repair makes such injuries even more likely to happen." He turns to look at the two newcomers to the repair bay. He focuses on the floating robot. "And what could you possibly want from me, considering it takes pretty much a direct order to get Soundwave to arrive here?" He looks at Blockade. "I will get to you in a bit. Allow some of that... excess to work it's way out of your system." Harbinger floats over, bobbing just a bit in the air, and floats next to Redline, "I want to learn how to.. fix things.. if I break them. Was told you were the best at doing that." She flips her hammer around so the head of it is resting on the ground and lowers herself to stand on the end of the handle so she can kinda-sorta watch Redlin. Soundwave pauses. "Very well. Soundwave will allow a full system check if necessary. You will see that Soundwave is functioning at full capacity." sure he is. Redline looks at the robot as she perches on the hammer. "You wish to learn how to repair from me? An interesting concept. Very well, I shall allow it. For your first task, I want you to give the Commander a full systems checkup and note any abnormalities. You will find his usual operating parameters in the medical databanks." Harbinger gives Redline a blank look for a second before she turns to look at Soundwave... then back at Redline, "I.. only know how to break them. I'll figure it out though!" She moves over to one of the terminals and starts poking at it, bobbing in the air as she tries to keep her flying going while she types and pokes. Blockade doesn't seem phased by Redline's attitude. Probably used to that sort of personality. He keeps just enough attention on the proceedings to notice if somebody addresses him, and lets his mind wander otherwise. Hey, there's some new dents in the ceiling. Soundwave seems to have finally just given in to the idea that he's going to be examined. "I trust you to learn well Harbinger." no pressure. In the files Harbinger would find step-by-step instructions on how to do a full systems scan, as if Redline had been expecting to have to teach someone how to do it properly. Redline turns his attention fully to Blockade now. "Since the Commander is in Harbinger's hands, you now have my full attention." There seems to be a slight sneer to the medic's vcice as he takes stock of the large mech looking around as if he'd rather be anywhere but here. Blockade looks down at Redline. "Okay. So, uh, what do I have to do? Sit? Stand?" Redline looks Blockade directly in the eye and points to an oversize medical bed in the far corner. "Go lay down on that while I prepare my tools for your examination." And anybody who has been around Redline when he was about to unleash his impatient side knows the change in his tone of voice. One that says this will be done and will not be pleasant. Harbinger oohss as she pokes at the various commands, somewhat following the right order. "Ooohh.. these look alot like the commands saw in that book for Interrogations.." She half turns and points at it, "Redline.. can I test some of these? PLEASE?" Redline looks at Harbinger as she asks about the commands for interrogations. "We do not wish to torture the Commander so it will have to wait for the time being. But you will be allowed in time." Soundwave nods "You've been studying interrogations? Good good. But no you dont need to extract information from me." He looks to Harbinger. "Do I please your medical evaluation?" He asks. Redline moves over to a back table and picks up what looks like a very primitive cutting device with an attached scanner. "I maintain training in any number of fields that might cross paths with the medical profession, Commanderr." Soundwave nods "Good good." he says. "Its always good to keep up to date." Harbinger seems to be toying with the commands, "Whats this blinking light for?" She reaches then pauses... and sighs before she forces her attention back to the screen and keeps going slowly through the lists. Finally she turns and looks back to Redline, "I... think he shows okay? His stress seems to spike when he looks at me though, is that bad?" Soundwave pauses. "Thats not a problem." He says. "Stress is just the way I function, Harbinger." Redline looks at Harbinger. "Red buttons are usually meant for destructive purposes and the Commander would be the one held responsible should something happen in Lord Megatron's absence." Harbinger moves her hand that had been creeping slowly towards the blinking button agian and puts it back on the main part of the console, "Well... followed the list as closely as could. So am done on this.. I think." Blockade honestly doesn't have the same nerves most people do at being in a repair bay. He relaxes on the bed, turning off his optics beneath his visor. Might even catch a nap. Soundwave nods "Yes, around here blinking red buttons are generally bad." he says. "So you have learend what you can then. Good." Soundwave pauses. "I think everyone's done here, yes?" Log session ending at 00:47:59 on Monday, 17 December 2018.